Dream of a Wonderous Sort
by becksbiggestfan
Summary: Kate's hurt and in the hospital. In a dream she is visited by someone very special to her to give her support. At Kate's bedside Rick has time to think, about both his life and Kate's. What will happen if and when Kate wakes up from the coma?


Richard Castle sat at the bedside of his beloved partner. Though they weren't an item like so many had wanted, the two had a special bond, one like no other. And at times like this Richard Castle questioned everything he thought he knew just so he could be sure he was doing the right thing. Ever since he first met Detective Kate Beckett he had wanted more out of their relationship- which was strictly work- but held off because of what she wanted.

Now he stared painfully at the motionless figure laying on the hospital bed. How badly he wished she could hear her voice, snapping at him to keep his outrageous theories to himself, or telling him to stay in the car. For two years he could have made a move, one that would blow her away and leave her no choice but to accept his offer of dinner. Now, she was in a life or death situation, chances pointing more to the death side, and his area of opportunity was closing, fast. He might never get to see the girl he loved across from him at the dinner table.

Tears jumped back into his eyes and he reached forward to squeeze her ice cold hand again as he, unwillingly, recalled the experiences of that very afternoon.

_ "Put your gun down, Matthew." Detective Beckett said. She and Richard Castle stood side by side in the dismal alleyway as the killer pointed a gun at the two. Neither were wearing their bullet proof vests, and Beckett was the only good person with a gun. Matthew's face had hatred plastered all over it, something that worried the hell out of Castle._

_ Instead of listening to what the detective said, Matthew pointed the gun directly at Castle, who's eyes went wide as he saw the criminal pull the trigger. Castle shut his eyes waiting for the bullet to pierce his chest, the sudden pain pulling his body to the ground, the wetness of blood on his dying body. But it never came. Opening his eyes, he saw both the perpetrator and Detective Beckett lying in pools of blood._

Kate Beckett saw only blackness. Felt only pain in her chest and the occasional gentle squeeze of her hand. Heard only quiet whispering as though whoever sat in her room thought that simply talking would wake her up.

Even though she had been out of it for probably hours now, she subconsciously knew what was wrong with her. The bullet hole in her chest. Beckett's mind pleaded with God to let her live and wake up soon.

As an answer her mind slipped into a dream.

_Kate Beckett sat in a Starbucks drinking a latte with another woman. No. Not just any woman. Her mother. The person who had always been there for her. Both before and after her death. Whether it was she herself, her sayings or memories of her, she had been there, just like she promised a three year old Kate after a terrifying dream. _

_ "Katie. You are have turned into a beautiful woman. I'm sorry I have missed it all."_

_ "Mom I need your help. I'm dying. I was shot." Kate was stone faced, like she didn't realize she was talking to the person that she had longed to for eleven years._

_ "You were shot because you jumped in front of the man you loved. That bullet would have gone straight through his heart. It would've killed him instantly."_

_ "I didn't think it through. There were so many other things I could have done that wouldn't have jeopardized my life or his. I'm a terrible, terrible cop." Kate shook her head, tears finally beginning to fall._

_ "Katie, your lying. Not only to me but to yourself as well. You know that you're a good police officer. An amazing police officer. Your co-workers, they may be hurting too, but they know that you did what did to save their friend and they don't have a single nasty thought about you going through their heads. Not that they ever do."_

_ "What do I do, then, mom? What if I wake up paralyzed? I'll never be able to work again. Never be able to catch _him._ The man that killed you." Kate looked up at her mother to see that she was fading away, like in the movies. Turning into specks of colored dust._

_ "My time with you is almost over. I have to go."_

_ "Don't leave me again mom. I can't handle it. Not again." Kate yelled. She reached forward to try and grasp her mother's fading hand to keep her there._

_ "Life never gives you anything you can't handle." She said as her body turned into a giant light and disappeared. Maybe for the last time._

Beckett's eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath.

"Kate." Castle jumped forward towards her, looking relieved.

"Hi. Have you been sitting here the entire time?" Beckett asked, recognizing the clothes from the incident, whenever it was.

"Yeah. Two and a half days. Are you okay? How are you feeling?" He asked, realizing he was holding her hand still and he tried to take it away.

"No. Don't. I like it there. It makes me feel better." Beckett smiled, and Castle shrugged not removing it. "My chest really hurts."

"Yeah. Okay." Castle reached for the call button and pressed it. A woman nurse came in a minute later.

"Ms. Beckett. Your awake. I am guessing you'll need more morphine. Right?" Beckett nodded and she and Castle watched quietly as the nurse attached a new IV bag onto the line, before leaving the room saying, "I'll bring your lunch up in a little."

An awkward silence filled the room and Castle looked straight into Beckett's eyes. "Why did you take the bullet for me?"

Beckett shook her head. "I don't know. It felt like an impulse. I'm supposed to protect you from things like that, and I did."

"At the risk of your own life." Castle finished for her. "I have never had someone who would be willing to take a bullet for me. I kinda like it. But I also feel bad. Never, did I think someone would actually do that for me."

"I-." Beckett wanted to answer but she couldn't think of what to say. Her eyes traveled down to the covers on the bed and the hospital bracelet on her list. As her mind floated back to the scene where she was shot her eyes started to fill with tears. She tried to blink them back, unsuccessfully.

"Hey." Castle used the pad of his thumb to wiped the tears back. "It's all going to be okay. You killed Matthew. You're awake way before you were supposed to be, the doctors said you're going to be better very soon. I will be right here next to you the whole time because we are a team. No, we're more than that. We're friends. And that's what friends are for."

Beckett looked up, and because of the position of her eyes she hadn't seen him come so close to her. Castle wiped another tear off her face while simultaneously and unconsciously placed his lips on hers. Beckett kissed him back passionately.

"Oh. Are we interrupting something?" Esposito said, they could hear him smile in the sentence, forcing Beckett and Castle apart. She closed her eyes and scrunched her face up looking annoyed, probably more with herself than anyone else.

"Kate. There something you wanna tell me?" Lanie asked.

"Um. No. Just business as usual." Beckett shook her her head and opened her eyes. Forcing a smile her eyes floated down to the two hands laced together and instantly let go.

"So... Research?" Esposito shrugged.

"Oh. Something like that." Castle smiled, and gave a side glance to Beckett. She caught it and could have sworn to herself that his smile grew the slightest bit bigger when he saw her.

Lanie shook her head, dropping the matter. "Kate it's so good to see you awake." She walked to the bedside and gently hugged the top of her body.

"It really is." Esposito nodded, and he and Castle did their hand shake, the one everyone wondered about but laughed at too.

Apparently Castle had texted everyone when Beckett woke up, because one by one they all showed up. Even her father.

Once the last of their friends left for the night, Castle finally dared to ask, "Um. Where are we heading with this?" Beckett knew what he was talking about.

"Castle. I made a mistake. I really don't think there should be a 'we'." Beckett said, sounding really hurt.

"What? Why?" He sat back. And his eyes. Beckett couldn't bare to look into his eyes, it hurt her too much.

"Rick. I'm very cautious with my heart. You know that. I don't just give my heart out to anyone."

"So a cardiac surgeon who barely ever spends time with you is better?" He held his hands out like he was trying to make a point.

"He is always working!" Beckett defended.

Castle's arms dropped and he had a sympathetic look covering his face. "Is that what he tells you?" When Beckett didn't respond he continued. "Beckett, you just set yourself up for a broken heart with him. I know the habits of men because I am one. The 'I'm working' excuse is the same as saying 'I'm cheating.'" Seeing Beckett close her eyes, then open them, now staring down at her lap, told Castle everything. "You knew that already. Didn't you?" He said quietly. She nodded her shoulders shaking as the recovering wound ripped open again.

"I saw him at the mall with another doctor. She was kissing him. That's when I knew." Beckett's eyes closed, she hated crying in front of people.

"Oh, Beckett. I really didn't know." Beckett's shoulders shook harder and the tears flowed quicker. "Come here." He leaned in and hugged her. She couldn't help but feel that this is where she belonged. Right there in his arms.

"Thank you. For everything Castle." She slowly pushed him away. Beckett wanted to kiss him again, wanted to smell his fading cologne. Sadly, she had already pushed him away, she couldn't ask for him back in the same day. That's just not how it's done.

"I'm not giving up on you again, Beckett. There's something here. Stop guarding your heart, instead open it up to the possibility. The wonderful, beautiful possibility that could be us." His hand came up and held her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her cheek bone. Her hand came up, meaning to remove it but ended up just holding it there. And sparks flew inside her, she was in love again. The one emotion she hadn't felt for years.

"Okay. I'll give it a shot. I just hope I know what I'm doing." She smiled at him and another feeling waved through her body. Pure happiness.

* * *

**This wasn't the way I had planned the ending. To tell you the truth I'm not sure where I was going after Beckett's dream. I would love reviews, if you wouldn't mind. Thanks!**


End file.
